


pekik-pekik pencekik

by magma_maiden



Series: tanah tumpah darah | the soil where her blood is spilled [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Sumpah Pemuda 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: sekali sumpah tumpah, ia akan minta bukti nyata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia milik hidekaz himaruya. aph indonesia dibuat berdasarkan konsep personifikasi serial hetalia dan negara indonesia di dunia nyata. tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

> pekik-pekik itu  
>  tiada tanda akan berhenti.  
>  telinga terlindung telapak,  
>  tapi masih saja tersayat
> 
> ——–jika dibiarkan——
> 
> _~~darahnya akan tumpah,  
>  ruah! merah nan meriah!~~ _
> 
> **“AKU MENDENGARNYA!!”** begitu nesia meraung, **“SAMPAI HAFAL  
>  DI LUAR KEPALA!!”**
> 
> _“bohong,bohong!”_ kicau mereka,  
>  _“anak cucu kami masih makan tanah,  
>  terus kauminum darah mereka!”_
> 
> **“KALIAN SUDAH MATI,  
>  JADI DIAMLAH!”**
> 
> _“janjimu masih kami nantikan,_  
>  sumpah kami akan menghantuimu  
>  jika engkau lancang dan ingkar!”
> 
> ———  
>  ———  
>  ———
> 
> kali ini  
>  ganti
> 
> nesia  
>  memekik
> 
> darah tumpah ruah dari kedua telinganya

**Author's Note:**

> memperingati hari sumpah pemuda 2016


End file.
